


Just One Night

by sneakytulip



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Piers / Cute Piers, Drinking, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Protective Chris, Same-Sex Marriage, Sassy Leon, Talking, Teasing, blowjob, handjob, joking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneakytulip/pseuds/sneakytulip
Summary: Chris and Piers just wanted an evening for themselves, when Leon Kennedy showed up and made everything… a bit complicated. In the end some "things" happen between them. ;)
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Piers Nivans/Chris Redfield, Piers Nivans/Chris Redfield
Kudos: 27





	Just One Night

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I didn't plan to write this, but the idea just wouldn't leave me and so this fanfic emerged :D
> 
> This contains male/male sex with graphic descriptions, so if you don't want or can't read this, you're probably wrong here, haha

Piers was alone at home. Chris had gone shopping groceries, whilst he took care of the garden. It was Friday evening, they had just returned home from another exhausting day of work in the base of the BSAA. Training with the team and occupying themselves with endless amounts of paperwork was their everyday routine. 

Piers removed the dirty gloves from his hands and wiped the sweat on his forehead away. He was glad Chris and he had decided not to do much today and just get comfortable, probably watching a film and cuddling on the couch a bit. Chris had said he wanted to make something for dinner. Piers loved it, when he cooked; he was really good at it. 

He leaned over the rose bed again and wanted to continue removing the weeds from it, when he heard the bell of the front door. He thought it must be Chris, so he didn’t bother about his dirty appearance from working in the garden.  
He made his way over to the door, opened it and was greeted with the sight of... definitely not Chris. 

“Hi Piers.”, Leon grinned. He let his eyes wander over the other, Piers’ latte brown hair was sweaty and dishevelled, something unusual compared to his normally perfectly styled hair. He wore a pair of dungarees, which was pretty worn out and had dark spots of soil everywhere, and Crocs. “Well that is a sight to behold. Do you always greet visitors like this?”

Piers could feel his cheeks redden in embarrassment. Why of all people Leon Kennedy? “Shut up Leon. I’ve worked in the garden and, uh... You get dirty while doing that...” 

“Yeah, apparently you do.” Leon still wore that stupid grin on his face. He didn’t have anything to complain about, at least his hair was in perfect shape, as always.

Piers shook his head in amusement and opened the door a bit further. “You wanna come in?”

Leon nodded and entered their small house. Piers gestured to the living room for him to sit. “Chris’s not here yet. But you can wait for him, if you want.”

“That’s sweet, but I’m not here because of Chris.”

Piers turned around in surprise. “You’re not? Why then?”

Leon smirked as he came a bit closer. Piers was practically forced to go backwards, because Leon didn’t stop pushing further, until he was trapped between the solid wall behind him and the tall man in front of him. Piers swallowed visibly and blushed slightly at the closeness.

“Leon, what’s all this about?”

Leon cupped his chin with one hand, but Piers turned away, glaring at him. “I’m here because of you Piers. I know how you feel about me.”

“Sorry, what?!”

“You have a crush on me, honey.”

Piers shook his head in disbelief. “Sorry, you must’ve misinterpreted something. I love Chris, and only him. You should’ve known that, Leon.”

Leon’s cocky grin widened. “Oh Piers, nobody talked about love here. Just the attraction we feel towards each other. C’mon, there’s nothing wrong with a little flirt.”

Piers took a deep breath, starting to get angry, slowly. “I don’t care about you, Leon. You can flirt with your other acquaintances how you like, but not with me. Besides, Chris wouldn’t approve of your attempt to get me into 'flirting' and probably doing other things with you.”  
He was right, Chris didn’t like to share; especially not if it involved his recently married husband. 

Leon closed the distance between them even further. They were chest to chest now and could breathe the same air. A seductive smile was placed on his lips. “He doesn’t have to know...”, he whispered in a husky voice. “C’mon Piers, I know you want it.”

Piers wasn’t able to restrain his hot temper now, enough was enough. “And how do you want to know that, exactly?!”

“Well, let’s say I’ve noticed your behaviour when I’m around.”

“What behaviour?”, he snapped.

“You’re blushing like crazy and struggle to get any words out. Oh, and you stare at my body. I mean, who can blame you...” Leon smirked, he knew how good he was looking.

Piers’ hazel eyes sparkled with fury, he glared at Leon and raised his finger, pointing at the other in rage. “I’ve heard enough of your bullshit, not everyone drools over your looks Leon! You better get the hell out of my house now or I’ll make sure to kick you out myself! Oh and by the way, I would never cheat on Chris, just so you know that. Don’t flatter yourself, you may succeed with some drunk ass girls you hooked up with, but I’m smarter than that.”

Leon sneaked his arm around Piers’ waist, looking down at the soldier with a smug expression. “And that’s why you’re so hot. Don’t worry, that wasn’t my last attempt. I know I’ll bend your will sooner or later.”

Piers wanted to reply something, but heard a key turn around in the lock and the front door getting opened. He grabbed Leon’s arm and jerked it off his body, glaring at the other one last time.

“Hey Babe, I’m back!”, Chris called.

Leon shot Piers a final look before he stepped back, giving the other his space again. Piers forcefully pushed past him and went over to the door, greeting his husband. Leon sat down on the couch and watched the two.

Piers took one of the bags from Chris and gave him a loving kiss. “Hi Bear, I’m glad you’re back. I’ve missed you.”

Chris laughed. “I was only gone for an hour!”

“Yeah, still.”

Chris chuckled and eyed his partner, noticing the unusual filthy appearance. “Woah, you’ve been pretty busy yourself, huh? Did you dig up the whole garden?”

Piers scratched the back of his head sheepishly. “Uh, well, the rose beds needed a bit care, you know.”

“I see.” Chris smiled and gave him a last, quick kiss. Then he headed for the kitchen, placing the shopping bags down on the counter. While he retrieved the groceries, he looked over to the living room, where he caught sight of his good friend Leon. He was a bit surprised, he wouldn’t have thought someone would visit them today. “Leon? You here?”

Piers helped him. “Yeah, I didn’t know myself.”

Chris went over to Leon and embraced his friend in a warm welcome. Piers could see his husband from behind and Leon’s head propped up on his shoulder, facing him. Leon winked at him knowingly, whereat Piers just rolled his eyes. 

Chris pulled away with delight. “What a nice surprise, Leon. Don’t you want to stay? We wanted to eat soon anyway and –”

“Oh, I don’t think this would be a good idea.” Piers came over and took Chris’ hand, drawing him away from the blonde man and smiling apologetically. “Chris, I thought we wanted a relaxed evening, just the two of us? I’m really exhausted and could use –”

“Actually, I would love to stay, Chris!” Leon grinned and patted Chris’ shoulder. “I haven’t planned on doing anything else anyway, so I wouldn’t mind a bit company.”

“Great!” Chris turned to Piers and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. “Sorry Babe, but you know I don’t see Leon that often these days.” 

Piers rolled his eyes and pouted as he crossed his arms over the chest. On normal circumstances he wouldn’t have minded, but right now he was really pissed at Leon. “Yeah, I understand.”

“Thanks Piers.” Chris went into the kitchen again. “I’ll just go store away the groceries. Leon, get comfortable whilst I’m busy.”

“Sure, take your time.”

Piers grunted something and made his way to the stairs. “I’ll take a shower.”

“You sure need it!”, Leon called from his spot on the couch, still grinning. 

“Fuck you, Kennedy!”, Piers responded, already out of sight. 

Leon turned around and rested his arms on the backrest as he watched his friend moving around in the kitchen. "Hey Chris, you got any beer?"

“Uh, yeah, of course...” Chris fetched two bottles out of the fridge and handed one of them over. 

“Thanks buddy.” Leon opened the bottle and took a long gulp. “Mm, nothing’s better than a cool beer.”

“Agreed.” Chris returned to the kitchen again. 

Leon took the remote of their TV and switched through the channels. “How’s it going with Piers lately?”, he asked meanwhile.

“Uh, why do you ask?” Chris scratched the back of his head in confusion.

“Dunno, you’re married aren’t ya?”

“Uh, yeah?”

“So, anything new I didn’t know of before?”

Chris decided not to ask why he wanted to know so badly. “It’s going great, actually. Since we’re married we haven’t had one big argument, just a few small ones maybe.”

Leon settled on an action movie, only because the main actress was hot. “What do you mean?”

“Well, for example when I leave my dirty socks on the floor. It always ends up with him getting mad and beginning to lecture me about tidiness and how he shouldn’t be supposed to clean up the mess I leave behind.” Chris shrugged. “But these little conflicts are typical if you share a household.” 

Leon grinned. “Well, I guess they are. Can’t speak for myself, though.”

Chris took a sip of his beer and looked at his friend. “You haven’t found a lucky lady yourself yet?” 

Leon shook his head, still having the grin planted on his face. “Nah, you know me. I don’t settle with anyone, those small flirts here and there are way too exciting. I don’t wanna have this perfect love life like you, Chris.”

Chris leaned himself on the counter with his big forearms. “It’s not that boring actually. Piers and I are mostly at work, and if we do get a day off together, we drive to some really nice places and enjoy the peace and quiet while we can. Our lives are way too busy to have some lovey-dovey relationship. Though I have to admit that nothing’s better than a cuddle with him, heh heh.”

Leon smiled. “I can imagine. You two are really cute together, I’m glad you’ve found your soulmate, Chris.”  
Now he had a guilty conscience about wanting to sleep with his husband. But he couldn’t help it, the thought of it didn’t let go of him since he had first realized Piers’ slight attraction towards him. And Piers’ way of reacting only made it worse, he had always liked little challenges when flirting with someone.

“Thanks Leon. Even though I could never have a lifestyle like yours, I respect it as long as you’re happy. But for me there’s only Piers and always will be.”

Leon quickly took another sip of his beer to hide his unpleasant emotions and decided to ask another question. “So uh... How’s the sex between you guys going?”

Chris almost choked on his drink as he heard that. “Sorry, what ?!”

“Well, sex does have an important role in a relationship, so it’s only natural to talk about it. I could tell you from my experiences as well, if it –”

“Er, sorry, I don’t think I wanna know actually.”

“So?” Leon looked at him with a raised eyebrow. 

“So what?”

The blonde man rolled his eyes. “The sex!” Chris could be so dense sometimes...

Chris stood there, open mouthed, and didn’t know what to say. He started to wonder what the intention behind all these questions was. But Leon was his friend after all, this wasn’t unusual for him, was it?

“Uh, well, the sex is great. Better than great. Piers really knows what he’s doing, he’s as horny as a teenager when it comes down to that.” He frowned and crossed his broad arms over the muscular chest. “Though I don’t know why you so desperately want to know that, Leon.”

Leon put his hands up in defense. “Just curious Chris, that’s all.”

Chris shot him a last scrutinizing look, but was satisfied with the answer for now. 

Then they heard Piers coming down the stairs. He wore shorts and a clean t-shirt now, his hair was still damp and disheveled. Leon thought it suited him too. 

Chris smiled at the sight of his lover. “Hi Babe, don’t you wanna come sit with us?”

“Nah, sorry Hun.” Piers went over to the fridge and grabbed a beer. He turned around, wanting to get upstairs again. He really didn’t want to be around Leon right now. 

Chris got up and took his hand in care. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

Piers peered over to Leon and saw that arrogant smirk of his again. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes and smiled weakly at Chris. “Nothing, really.”

Chris raised an eyebrow. “Piers, I know you for quite some time now. We work and live together, I don’t think you can fool me that easily. So tell me, what’s wrong?”

Piers sighed. “Well, you can ask Leon if you really want to know.”

Chris turned around and shot the blonde man a questioning look.

Leon shrugged and put up an innocent face. “I dunno, what he means.”

Piers laughed bitterly and took a few steps over to him. “Oh, really? Why don’t you just tell him about what happened before he arrived today, bigmouth?” 

Chris was visibly confused now. “Sorry, what are you two talking about?”

Piers crossed his arms over the chest and glared at the blonde man. “Leon has tried to hit on me today.”

“...Leon? Is that true?”

Leon leaned back on the couch and crossed his arms as well. “Maybe... more or less.”

Chris stared at him, the anger was slowly beginning to unfold itself. He felt his knuckles turn white from how hard he clenched his fists. That’s why Leon had asked all these inappropriate questions! He wanted to know how the conditions with Piers were and what he could expect if he really succeeded in convincing him. Piers, his husband! He knew Piers would never cheat on him, but he also knew he had a slight crush on Leon. Nothing to worry about, but Leon was cocky, and interesting to talk with. And Leon knew that too. It was absolutely disrespectful to play with Piers like that just to get another flirt into bed with him.

Leon seemed to pick up on Chris’ rage, so he stood up and put a hand on his rising chest, which the other quickly slapped away. “Chris, calm down.”

“No, I will not calm down, Leon! You try to sleep with my husband, have you completely lost your mind?!” He glared at the other in disgust.

“Captain, please...” Piers took his partner’s shaking hand and wrapped his other hand around his big arm. 

It seemed to help, Chris was simmering down again. He sighed and ran his thick fingers through the short hair. “Sorry Piers, but I don’t find this funny in the least.” 

“I know, Bear.” Piers stroked his arm and sighed. He still wasn’t over Leon’s forward attempt either, but he didn’t want to get the rest of the day ruined. “Maybe we could drop all this and just... try to have a fun evening?”

“Or at least what’s left of it.”, Chris growled. 

Leon fell down on the couch again, ignoring his friend’s words to not cause any more trouble. “Yeah, sounds good to me. You got any booze?”

“Yeah, sure.” Chris went into the kitchen reluctantly and came back with a bottle of vodka. He placed it down on the coffee table, maybe with a bit too much force than necessary. “But I’m warning you Leon, I can always throw you out if you don’t behave.”

Leon put his hands up, reassuring him his innocence. “Jeez Chris, I will.”

“Good.”

They drank a few shots each, Piers a bit hesitating at first, and the atmosphere seemed to loosen up slowly.  
After a few more they told silly jokes and laughed at everything. 

“Leon... why arent’cha in some ol’ dirty bar, pickin’ up women?”, Piers asked, his voice a bit slurry from the alcohol.

“Oh Piersy...” Leon shook his head, grinning. “Isn’t it much better here with ya guys?”

Chris grumbled something and Piers laughed. 

Leon shifted on his spot in the armchair, feeling a shudder down his spine when he heard the soft laugh. No matter how hard he tried to suppress the thought of him and Piers making out, he couldn’t shake it.  
Before he could stop himself from saying it, the alcohol in his body took over his senses. “Piers.. I still have to think ‘bout making you feel all good... Chris behind ya and me in front... damn, that would be so hot.”

Chris felt his face getting hot with rage again, his friend really had dared to bring up that topic even against his demands! But on the other side he couldn’t help but imagine Leon’s thought... He quickly regretted it as he felt his dick stiffen only thinking about it, hearing Piers moan in pleasure as he gets penetrated by his husband from behind and having Leon’s mouth around his member in the front.  
He shook his head, trying to get the image out of his head, but it stayed.

Piers seemed to have similar thoughts, his cheeks were even redder now, the blush spreading all over to his ears. He started to feel really hot, the alcohol and Leon’s words didn’t go well together.  
So he took his t-shirt off and threw it somewhere on the floor, leaning back in satisfaction as his bared chest slowly started to cool down a bit. 

Leon stared at the defined body that was glistening with sweat and cleared his throat slightly. “Chris, you can’t blame me for wanting to touch that body. And that he lays there half-naked now, doesn’t make anything better.”

Chris smiled, stroking his fingers over the tanned chest, causing Piers to hum in pleasure. “Yeah, he definitely is a sight to behold.” 

He leaned over Piers; the other wasn't realizing it because he had his eyes closed. He caught the plush lips in a kiss, startling Piers at first, and ran his tongue over his mouth in an attempt to get in. Piers immediately parted his lips to greet the eager tongue of his lover, pushing his own into the other mouth and exploring the wet depth. 

Leon sat there, drooling, and watched the two men making out. His hand wandered automatically down to his dick as it began to harden.

Chris ran his hand down Piers’ side and grabbed his hip, forcing a muffled moan from Piers. The younger sneaked his hand behind Chris’ head in response and curled his fingers into short brown hair. 

The alcohol drove them crazy for each other, Piers shoved Chris back gently while never breaking the kiss and straddled his lap, leaning down and biting his neck fiercely. Then he moved back and forth slowly, causing friction in their sensitive areas. Chris grunted and grabbed Piers’ ass, kneading the cheeks in his hands firmly, causing Piers to moan in response and clasp at his shoulders. 

“Bedroom?”, Chris whispered, placing small kisses on his lover’s jaw.

“Yeah...”, Piers panted and wrapped his arms around Chris’ neck, as the other stood up with him on his hands. 

They stumbled to the stairs that led to their bedroom, but Chris stopped shortly before he took the first step. He turned around, trying not to make any sounds as Piers nibbled on his neck with impatience, shooting Leon a look. “What are you sitting there all alone? Come over here and join us.” He swallowed and hoped he wouldn’t regret that decision in the morning. And he hoped Piers wouldn’t be mad at him for letting this happen.

But right now he seemed eager to have Leon around. He peered over Chris’s shoulder as Leon walked behind them up the stairs, his eyes sparkled with lust and desire.

When Chris dropped him gently on the bed, he looked at the men with hooded eyes and played with the rim of his shorts. 

Chris cleared his throat. “...Undress him.”, he commanded, albeit a bit hesitantly.

Leon crawled over the bed slowly, thinking he shouldn’t worry if he had gotten permission from Chris. He looked at Piers, the way he slightly bit his lower lip made his dick stir in his pants with arousal.  
He smirked and placed a hand over Piers’ shorts, feeling the hard boner beneath twitching in anticipation. 

Piers moaned, the feeling of Leon’s hand on his cock was good, but he wanted, needed more. “Leon, please...”

Leon slid his hand beneath the rim and his fingers felt small pubic hairs leading down to his sensitive manhood. He touched the base and moved his hand over the length, closing his fingers around it and squeezing gently. Piers gasped in pleasure, his eyes fluttered shut as he leaned his head back. 

Chris watched everything, but of course he didn’t want Leon to do all the work himself. So he joined them on the bed and kissed his husband again. Piers melted into the kiss and grabbed Chris’ neck with the intention of not letting him go. 

“I love you...”, Chris whispered and placed small kisses on his jaw and down the strong neck. 

Piers shuddered, the feeling of Leon’s hand on his cock and Chris’ loving words and chaste kisses were too good to be true. “I... I love you too.”, he muttered while he stroked his fingers through his lover’s short hair.

Chris kissed his chest now and licked over his left nipple, knowing it would make him even hornier. 

“Ahh, Chris, stop... you make it... nghh... worse...” Piers wasn’t able to form a decent sentence with all the pleasure he received. 

Leon had already pulled down Piers’ shorts along with his boxers, taking in the sight in front of him. He definitely had a good size, there was no denying. From the tip leaked a bit cum, tempting him to lick it off. When he was about to lean down, Chris stopped him with his hand, causing him to look at him in confusion.

“Kiss him.”, Chris said and nodded to Piers’ head. 

“You sure?”, Leon asked, hesitating. 

“Yeah, I know he wants it.” Chris smiled reassuringly and Leon grinned, crawling a bit higher to sit beside Piers. 

Piers looked at Leon with dark lusty eyes, the blush on his cheeks as evident as ever. Leon stroked his cheek tenderly and leaned down to kiss him, but flinched when he heard an elongated moan coming from Piers. He knew it wasn’t him causing this reaction, so he turned around to see Chris engulfing the stiff dick of his partner in his mouth. Leon shuddered at the sight, turning around again and finally claiming full lips in a heated kiss. 

His hand wandered down the side of Piers’ torso and squeezed itself between the sheets and his butt, grabbing the cheek firmly. Piers writhed in pleasure, the skillfull wet mouth of his lover and the experienced tongue of Leon in combination with the recent touch sent him straight to heaven. 

Leon explored his mouth further while two fingers slipped between the buttocks into his asshole. He gasped as he felt how tight it was, his index and middle finger slowly stretching the small hole in preparation for what was to come.  
Piers panted heavily, the addition of Leon’s fingers in his ass almost sent him over the edge.

Chris knew that sign and withdrew his mouth from the cock with an audible pop, strings of saliva still clung to his lips. When he realized that Leon fingered his husband while kissing him deeply, jealousy overcame him again. He cleared his throat and Leon pulled back, gasping for air. 

“Damn, Piers is a great kisser.”, he admitted, smiling softly at Piers, who in response blushed deeper. 

“Yeah, I know.”, Chris growled. He shoved Leon out of the way mildly and looked at Piers for any signs of discomfort. Upon seeing none, he brushed one wet strand of light brown hair off his forehead and gave him a tender kiss. “Are you okay, Babe?”

“Yeah Cap, ‘m good.” Piers smiled and took his hand, intertwining their fingers and squeezing it gently. 

“Okay.” Chris smiled back, and with his free hand he moved down his partner’s chest and abs, tracing every curve with his fingertips. He wandered to the side like Leon did, tickling the sensitive skin with his rough pads. He slipped the two digits into his hole again, feeling the tight muscle tense at the intrusion. “Come on baby, be a good boy and open up for me.”

Piers shuddered at the whispered words and clung onto Chris’ shoulders with his hands, seeking stability while his husband worked him open. He loved it when he talked dirty, he always sounded so sexy with the husky tone. 

After a few more minutes of stretching and rimming, Chris thought this would be good enough. “Turn over, Ace. I’m gonna make you feel good.”

“Uh Chris, perhaps you and Leon could strip down your own clothes first?”, Piers asked, a bit in embarrassment. “I’ve been naked all the time and I want to see you both too.”

Leon, who had watched the men intensely while stroking his own cock at the sight, nodded in agreement and undressed himself, Chris following him. 

Chris flexed his muscles a bit, knowing it would turn Piers on and make him blush. He loved seeing his husband all flushed, it always looked so cute on his normal stern and focused face. He also did that to mark his territory, now that Piers could see Leon naked. Not that he would admit that, though. 

But it seemed that was really unnecessary. Piers got on his knees in an instant and rubbed his hands over the tight pecs, sighing at the familiar feeling. He looked into Chris’ brown eyes with so much love, that Chris thought he could melt right there.  
Piers slid his hands up to his broad shoulders and down his thick arms again, feeling every single muscle. He settled on his back, rubbing them across the hard surface while sucking on Chris’ neck, surely leaving some marks.

He kissed his partner one last time before he took his hands and pulled him down on the bed with him. Piers grabbed Leon’s hand as well, wanting him to join them. “Leon, I want to suck your dick whilst Chris fucks me... Are you okay with that?”, he asked, the blush spreading over his face again.

“Fuck, yes.” Leon smiled and kissed him on the cheek this time, not wanting Chris to get jealous again. 

Chris turned Piers over so he was on his hands and knees and fetched the lube out of the drawer from the nightstand, smearing a good amount of its content onto his dick. He aligned the tip against Piers’ hole, but before pushing in he bent over, so he was beside his partner with his head. “Are you ready?”, he asked gently, pressing a small kiss on the back of Piers’ ear. 

“Yeah... fuck me baby.” Piers smiled to encourage him.

Leon sighed satisfied as he stroked his cock; from his position beneath Piers, he could see every reaction from the younger man. This was better than he had dreamt of, though he had hoped he could’ve fucked Piers. That tight hole of his was screaming for penetration and he would’ve wanted to make him feel so good. But this was as close as he could get, and he was okay with that. It was a big step for Chris to share his partner, and Leon would appreciate every second he got to play with Piers. 

When Chris entered Piers slowly, the younger grimaced in pain at first, but relaxed soon after Chris rubbed his back in comforting movements. “That’s it baby, relax. It’ll get better, it always does.”

Piers nodded and leaned down, wanting to occupy himself whilst Chris fucked him open. He kissed the tip of Leon’s cock tenderly and squeezed the base with one hand. Upon hearing Leon sigh in pleasure he closed his mouth around the head and swirled his tongue down the underside. Leon placed his hand on top of his head and gripped his soft hair gently. 

Chris plunged in deeper now, feeling how Piers’ passage started to feel comfortable around his throbbing dick. He gripped the hips tightly and shut his eyes, clenching his teeth in an attempt to stifle his groans. He couldn’t deny how good it always felt to be engulfed by Piers’ warm, tight ass. 

Piers moaned at the sensation, the sounds muffled by the cock in his mouth. He took the whole length in, the tip was now hitting the back of his throat, causing tears to develop. But he was used to it, he often did that to Chris, and he was even a bit bigger than Leon.  
He sucked and hollowed his cheeks, pulling a moan loose from Leon.

Chris kept pushing in and knew he’d hit that pleasure spot when Piers’ legs trembled and he collapsed a little. He made sure to aim for that bundle of nerves again, feeling himself getting hotter as he neared his orgasm. He panted heavily and his body glistened with sweat.

Leon opened his eyes again to see Piers’ reaction of Chris’ fucking. Hazel eyes fluttered slightly, his mouth was hovering over his dick as he panted, it seemed like he wasn’t able to suck at the moment with how hard Chris thrust into him. His hand however was still wrapped around the cock and pumped over the length, not wanting to neglect Leon’s wants.

“I’m... I’m close...”, Piers gasped, taking Leon’s cock into his mouth again. 

“Good, me too...”, Chris muttered as he kept thrusting and hitting the spot over and over again. “God Piers, you’re so tight... so tight and hot.”

Leon closed his eyes again, concentrating on the sensation on his cock and Chris’s dirty talk. “Yeah Piers, just like that... you’re doing good... real good.”, he praised.

Piers couldn’t take it anymore, the dirty words from Chris and the encouraging words from Leon mixed with the permanent stimulation on his prostate was too much. “Chris, I’m... I’m coming!”

“Yeah baby, come for me...”, Chris responded, stroking his back slightly.

“Ngh... mmhhh...” Piers spurted ropes of cum straight onto Leon’s leg and the sheets. 

Chris followed soon after, filling his hole with his seeds. He groaned in pleasure as he felt the cum around his dick. He withdrew his cock slowly as he came down from his orgasm, watching the white liquid drool out of the small passage. 

Leon almost came at the same time, Piers’ skilled mouth sucked his cock permanently whilst his deft fingers kneaded the firm balls. “Piers, I’m about to...”, he tried to warn the younger, but Piers didn’t back off. He swallowed everything and licked the cock clean when he had finished. 

He looked up in satisfaction and wiped over his wet mouth with his arm, grinning at Leon. The blonde man stared at the action, still amazed over their sex session. 

Chris placed his hands on Piers’ hips and kissed his neck gently. Piers turned his head around and caught his partner’s lips in a loving kiss. Then they fell beside Leon on the bed, tired from a hard day with a pleasant but exhausting ending.

Chris wrapped his arm around his husband and Piers snuggled himself closer to him. “Are you alright, Piers?” 

Piers nodded and nuzzled his nose into the crook of his neck, smelling his aftershave and a bit of sweat and sex on him. 

“Good. You too, Leon?” Chris looked over Piers at his friend, who was staring at the ceiling and still trying to catch his breath. 

“Yeah...”, Leon said and turned his head to face Chris. He wore that smirk again. “And you were right, he was as horny as a teenager.”

Piers, who had already closed his lids, caught that statement and blinked his eyes open rapidly. He looked at Chris with a raised eyebrow. What had they been talking about?

Chris sneered lopsidedly, not really wanting to tell him about their conversation earlier. He knew Piers probably wouldn’t approve of them talking about their sex life. “Uh, well...” He shrugged his shoulders. “He asked me, and I had to say something, hadn’t I?”

Piers looked at him reproachfully and shook his head, laughing. “Oh Bear. What am I gonna do with you?”

“Hmm, how about kissing?” Chris grinned and pointed at his cheek.

“Idiot.” But he obeyed and gave him a peck on his stubble, then snuggled into the big arms again. He felt a bit sorry for Leon, so he searched for the other’s hand behind him and intertwined their fingers once he found it. 

Leon smiled and gave him a small kiss onto his neck, draping his arm around the torso. 

Chris noticed that and grunted slightly, alerting the blonde man to pull back or receiving a black eye.

Leon sighed and withdrew, respecting Chris’ demand. After all, he was glad he had gotten the opportunity to have some fun with Piers at all. He didn’t want more anyway, all he had wanted was a one-off, and he had gotten it. He knew Piers loved Chris with all his heart, and he would never want to interfere in their perfect love life. Well, not more than he already had at least.

Chris pulled the sheets over Piers’ body and gave him a goodnight kiss on the forehead. He shot Leon an apologetic look. “Sorry buddy, but from now on he’ll be mine again. Only mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Although I love Chris and Piers together, I also really like cocky Leon who tries to flirt with Piers haha ;D Not that Chris would let him…
> 
> Thank you for reading this, have a great day <3  
> And as always, comments are appreciated :)


End file.
